cnben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ship
The creature first appears in the episode Pier Pressure as a spawn to signal out for help from a Galvanic Mechomorph in distress after having crash-landed on Earth with an unstable reactor core. He instinctively senses an energy signal from the Omnitrix (the Omnitrix is also a plumbers' badge) and encounters Ben and promptly battles him in an amusement park by the pier, possessing several large machines in order to overwhelm him before resorting to kidnapping Julie and leads him to near the crash site where his 'father' is. Unable to communicate on the vocal level, he uses literal body language to alert Ben of the real problem, but Julie is the first to understand. After Ben saves the Mechamorph, he (the Mechomorph) tells the reason why Ship followed Ben, Ben's omnitix can act as a plumbers badge so Ship sent a distress signal which made the Omnitrix beep while Ben was at the pier. Afterwards he entrusts the symbiote in their care as he takes off. Ship follows them half way before hitching a ride on a truck. Ship reappears in Pet Project, having developed an attachment to Julie. It is discovered that he is also a target of the Forever Knights, as its alien biology has sparked the interest of Dr. Chadwick, a scientist working for the organization. After a failed attempt to escape from them, Chadwick implants a control chip on his body, transforming his green lines into red. and placing him under his control. Julie, Ben, Gwen and Kevin attempt to rescue him from the stronghold, but the chip implanted on Ship has transformed him into a powerful weapon battery. As the young symbiote corners the four, Julie steps forward and attempts to reach out to him. Their friendship is enough to disrupt the chip and break free of Chadwick's control. Happily jumping into the arms of his friend, Ship turns on the Forever Knights and prepares to shoot them down with the very deadly form he was given. As the stronghold collapses, Ship transforms into another newly installed form: a spaceship which he turns into to escort the four out of harm's way. Because Julie has a better attachment to Ship, she claims ownership of the alien, much to the chagrin of Ben, who previously mentioned whom he didn't want to be involved with. Ship also appeared in "War of the Worlds:Part 1" and "War of the Worlds:Part 2" Abilities Ship possesses the basic abilities other Galvan Mechamorphs possess, mainly with upgrading technology far above their design. However, Ship's possession does not so far as actually upgrade whatever structure he possesses, but only up to the point where he can use it as a body. Ship also has the ability to effectively transform himself into fully-operational vehicles, weapon batteries and other objects he's once touched. This includes various Earth ordinary things, but more especially an alien spaceship created initially by the Forever Knights. Ship also has the ability to "merge" with Julie and transform into a heavily-armed suit of armor, which she can wield (first demonstrated in "Vreedle, Vreedle").